fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Geass Order
'''Geass Order '''is a secretive group that studies and produces Geass users in ''Code Geass. ''It was originally led by V.V. until his death. Description Assault on the Geass Order Ragnarok Connection Members Known Geass Users Lelouch vi Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia has the Geass known as the "Power of Absolute Obedience" which allows him to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct eye contact. He is granted this ability through his contact with C.C.. Activation of the Geass sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the sigil projects from his eye to theirs. The ability cannot influence the same individual twice, unless the command is removed by a Geass Canceller. Lelouch can initially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently loses this control and suffers from a runaway Geass. The specific causes of this are unknown, but may be related to his mental instability in the period leading up to losing his ability, excessive use or a combination of the two. This later extends to his right eye, as a result of pushing his Geass to it's limit in attempting to command a massive psychic entity and becomes permanent in both eyes. Mao Mao's Geass allowed him to telepathically hear the conscious thoughts of anyone within a radius of five hundred metres, which is called the "Seal of Absolute Sound". He could concentrate on a specific target to probe deeper into their thoughts and memories while decreasing his effective range, but was unable to read something if his target had no knowledge of or had forgotten about it. Mao received his Geass from C.C. when he was 6 years old, and it became permanently active in both of his eyes over time, forcing him to constantly listen to the thoughts of those around him; this eventually drove him to insanity, leading to a clear mental instability and an obsession with C.C., the only person whose thoughts he couldn't hear. Charles zi Britannia Charles' Geass possessed the ability to freely alter an individual's memories; with it, he could seal the power of another Geass user as well as physical senses such as sight by unspecified, but related means. The only case of a "perfect" Geass, it manifested in both of his eyes, yet could be deactivated at will. It was suggested that Charles gained his ability from V.V. when they made their contract to "kill God", though he lost it when he took his brother's code. While it has no special weaknesses, it's influence on Lelouch was canceled by C.C.; this might be a specifically as a result of their contract, and not possible for non-Geass users or victims without a connection to her. Nunnally was also capable of breaking through the block of her eyes left by her father's Geass through sheer will, but there was no mention of regained memories, or whether or not this could have been possible had Charles still possessed his Geass and been alive at this point of time. Rolo Lamperouge Rolo's Geass allowed him to suspend the subjective experience of time for all individuals within a sphere of influence, the range of which could vary depending on the situation; everyone within it's area of effect, the "Seal of Absolute Suspension", would be effectively paralyzed. Despite gaining it at the age of six and making quite liberal use of it for a decade, Rolo never lost control of his Geass. It manifested in his right eye when used. It's weakness was that it stopped Rolo's heart when used, limiting it's activation to short bursts. A large number of people was also more difficult to stop, as Rolo was exhausted after he projected a field encompassing a majority of the school's campus. Finally, this Geass was unable to stop inanimate objects or physical phenomena such as speed and momentum. C.C. C.C.'s Geass, gained through a contract with a nun during apparently medieval times, granted her the power "to be loved", and forced anyone she used it against to fall in love with her. It originally manifested in her left eye, but eventually encompassed both along with becoming permanently active. The effect of her Geass seems to have failed immediately after losing it in exchange for her code as the villagers soon turned against her. Bismarck Waldstein Bismarck Waldstein allowed him to see up to a few seconds into the future. He mainly used it in combat and despite piloting an inferior Knightmare Frame was able to fight Suzaku before the latter took advantage of his own command to "Live", an order cast on him by Lelouch, to fight on even terms. Bismarck claimed that Suzaku was the first person since Marianne he had used his Geass against. Though this implies that he used it sparingly, Bismarck still restrained his Geass by sewing his left eyelid shut, suggesting that it could be permanently active. Marianne vi Britannia Unnamed Child Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations/Teams Category:Scientists Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Characters